Zorskel
'''Zorskel '''is the "Skull Mask soldier". His model is used for the armoured soldiers archetype, late in the Uncharted 2: Among Thieves singleplayer campaign (Known as Zorskels). He is also available as a skin in Uncharted 2 multiplayer. Overview Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Description Zorskel is the elite version of Dragan. He carries the SAS-12 in single-player and in multiplayer he carries the SAS-12 or the FAL. Zorskel is similar in appearance to Dragan: he wears the same attire including armor, a ski mask, and goggles; however, he has a skull painted on his mask and wears red goggles, and is somewhat thinner than Dragan. Combat Strategy * Because Zorskel is fully armored and very good at hand-to-hand combat, melee combat is nearly impossible unless he is greatly weakened. Zorskel can melee kill you in seconds when engaged, but generally flanks a player while others shoot. When Zorksel is carrying a SAS-12, he will injure you quickly, even at a distance. * The best way to defeat Zorskel is to keep a distance and focus on firing head shots. This will blow off his helmet to reveal his unprotected head and a few more gunfire bursts should kill him. Another tactic is to pick up a shotgun (either a Moss-12, SAS-12, or Pistole) and aim at his chest armor: when it is removed, you can defeat him with melee attacks. You can also defeat him by using a pull down from a ledge. These tactics are also compatible with Dragan. Multiplayer Zorskel is playable in multiplayer mode of Uncharted 2. You can unlocked him for purchase once you reach level 10. Uncharted 3: Drake Deception Co-op Adventure Zorskel appears in the co-op adventure mode of Uncharted 3. Appears in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves * Only One Way Out * Broken Paradise * Nepal Warzone (Co-Op Objective) * The Village (Co-op Objective) Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception *Chapter 1 - Borneo (Co-op Adventure) *Chapter 5 - Airport (Co-op Adventure) Weapons * Moss-12 * SAS-12 * FAL * M9 * Mk-NDI Trivia * Zorskel is available as a single-player skin once you have completed the game. * Zorskel's name is an anagram for "Skelzor". * He is similar in appearance to the character Simon "Ghost" Riley in the game Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * If you play as Zorskel in singleplayer or multiplayer, his helmet nor chest armor goes off no matter how many times he shot in either area. * Zorskel was the only soldier from Uncharted 2 who was omitted as a skin in the Classic Skin DLC pack for Uncharted 3. * The Zorskel that fights you on the moving platform in Shambhala is shown Impaled on a branch after it crashes, even if the player manages to kill him before the crash. *Despite being a simple palette swap of Dragan, Zorskel is actually a bit heavier than him. This is evidenced by the fact that two-handed weapons always dig into his back when he doesn't have them equipped. Gallery Zorskel gang.jpg Bang.jpg Zorskel's hand gets....JPG Shotgun attack.JPG Messin around.JPG Zorskel close up.JPG Category:Skins in Among Thieves Category:Skins in Drake's Deception Category:Characters in Among Thieves